Diantha (anime)
Diantha is a character in the XY series, who is the Champion of the Kalos region. Appearance Diantha wears a fairy-like white outfit with lots of gold trim. She has short light brown hair, designed in a somewhat star pattern, light blue eyes, and violet eyeshadow. She equips a white choker and white long-sleeved blazer with lapels that possess large buttons and also a small collar, the blazer finished with three petal-like ends and the sleeves has two golden lines on the cuffs. Two lacy objects on the back of her outfit that resemble cloud-like wings that is likely to be connected to the blazer. She also wears a simple white shirt with two golden lines near the end of the shirt. Finishing her attire, she wears short white pants and low high heel boots with the color of white. She carries a pink purse and she wears a gold swan-shaped necklace called the Mega Charm which she uses to Mega Evolve her Gardevoir. Personality Diantha is a calm, polite woman. Diantha is considered beautiful and famous by many people. This also causes her to gain too much attention, hence why she wears disguises to move around in public. Unlike most Mega Evolution trainers, Diantha does not necessarily Mega Evolve Gardevoir, only finding the technique to be used in important situations. Biography When Diantha was young, she attended the Summer Camp.XY039: Summer of Discovery! She also caught a Ralts which eventually evolved into a Gardevoir.XY042: Battling Into the Hall of Fame! After becoming an actress, Diantha lost her Gardevoir amidst some mountains. However, her Key Stone reacted and she sensed where Gardevoir was. Diantha managed to find Gardevoir and hug it.XY028: The Bonds of Evolution! Season 17: XY Ash Ketchum and his friends saw an advertisement of a battle between Diantha and Magnus. Ash and his friends met Diantha when Professor Sycamore took the heroes into the arena. Diantha greeted everyone and said to Professor Sycamore that she won't leave her Key Stone behind because it is too valuable to her. She then said that if she happened to visit Lumiose City, she will visit him. Diantha asked the heroes and Professor Sycamore to watch the battle. The battle started and Diantha with her Gardevoir faced Magnus and his Absol. When Absol used Bite, Diantha winked to Gardevoir, who dodged the attack. Absol then used Quick Attack and Diantha winked again to Gardevoir, who dodged the attack again. Diantha ordered Gardevoir to use Shadow Ball to intercept with Absol's Psycho Cut. Diantha then ordered Gardevoir to use Moonblast to finish Absol off. Absol was defeated and Diantha won the battle. Diantha and Magnus shaked hands at the end of the battle. Diantha later appeared in disguise and asked the shopkeeper for a gateau. Saddened there was no any, the heroes invited her to share the gateau with her. Diantha was glad but she noticed that it was the heroes who invited her and revealed herself to them, which startled them. The heroes and Diantha ate the gateau and were amazed by the flavor. Ash later asked Diantha to battle him and Diantha said that she normally didn't do unofficial battles, but she made an exception for him. Ash and Diantha started to battle and Diantha noticed that Ash is a good trainer when he saved his Pikachu. Team Rocket then captured Gardevoir and flew away. Diantha stayed calm and explained that her Key Stone will find her Gardevoir. The heroes and Diantha found Gardevoir and Diantha Mega Evolved Gardevoir into Mega Gardevoir, who blasted Team Rocket off with Moonblast. Before she left with the helicopter, she told the heroes that she had a fun day and promised Ash to have a rematch one day. When the heroes met Korrina, an aspiring Mega Evolution trainer and a Gym Leader, they thought of Diantha, the Champion. Korrina was fascinated they also met Diantha.XY030: Mega Revelations! Season 18: XY Kalos Quest When Professor Sycamore showed the heroes a Key Stone and a Mega Stone, Clemont remembered Diantha used a Key Stone as well to Mega Evolve her Gardevoir.XY068: Garchomp's Mega Bond! Season 19: XYZ Diantha encounters the heroes once more and has a battle with Ash, using her Mega Gardevoir against his Greninja, who transforms himself.XY118 Pokémon On hand Gallery Diantha Mega Charm anime.png|Diantha's Mega Charm. XY028 1.jpg|Diantha, as an actress XY028 8.jpg|Diantha whispers, not wanting her disguise to be uncovered See also Diantha (Adventures) References Category:Champions Category:Trainers with Mega Stones